transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Better Left Unknown
NCC Medical Ward Like its previous incarnation, this medical ward was designed with the medic in mind, with all the modern advances to make the dirty work of repairs a world easier. It is well lit, the blue and violet metal of the walls and decor is a shade paler here, and the ubiquitous filigree is missing, all to assist in ease of cleaning. Still, the place veritably sparkles. In the furniture, there is a subtle motif of blades and sharp edges, as if to evoke the scalpel of a surgeon, although it is all quite safe. Around two dozen beds, more comfortable than their sharp looks would suggest, fill the medical ward, laid out in a tidy grid, and more can be flipped out of the walls should emergency demand it. A set of tracks on the ceiling mirror the grid of beds, allowing advanced scanning equipment and tolls to be swiveled around to the various beds. Computer terminals and cabinets are molded right into the walls at intervals, and while there are the normal medical security cameras, it appears as if someone has set some of the cameras specifically to watch the cabinets. Contents: Shockwave Monitor Wiretap Grey Book Of Primus White Book Of Primus Shockwave's laboratory Gumby Medic Medical Rules Scrapper's Art - Sixteen Pieces Obvious exits: South leads to NCC Spinal Pathway. West leads to NCC Arena. From inside the lab> Shockwave punches a few keys on the computer, the magnetic lock powers down and the metal bolt slides out with a loud *CLANK* Door unlocked Galvatron says, "Keep a tight leash on him in any case -- I do not want a human having /sole/ control of our campaign. I can't say I /trust/ that idea." You put your hand on the authentification device. ACCESS GRANTED appears on a small screen above your hand. The door unlocks and you hear a female mechanical voice greeting you. "Welcome Catechism" Shockwave's laboratory The interior of Shockwave's laboratory is way bigger than it looks from the outside. There is a huge computer console with multiple screens and a throne-like chair in front of it. In the middle of the room is an operating table, very similar to ones find in medical wards and above it a multi-purpose engineering/medical drone to assist during procedures. There is a workbench in the corner with various power-tools and next to it is a big rack full of different spare parts/components. The creepiest thing is in the back of the room, there are lockers very similar to ones found in human morgues (Type 'morgue' for details, README for the OOC information about the room and +commands for a list of the room's commands and functions) Thing Contents: Shockwave You look a bit more closely at the morgue section. Six faded plaques attract your attention they read as follow: A shiver runs down your spine as you realize exactly what Shockwave keeps in his workshop. Shockwave punches a few keys on the computer and deactivates the external camera. Camera deactivated. Shockwave punches a few keys on the computer and closes the lab door. Door sealed (Conversation is secured once more) This room is no longer broadcasting. Shockwave punches a few keys on the computer, the metal bolt slides into locked position with a loud *CLANK* and a small hum can be heard as the magnetic lock powers up sealing the room up. Door locked Americon says, "Yessir! I'll get some of the gumby cassettes to follow him around! Those guys owe me poker money, and will no doubt want to earn it back!" Shockwave is sitting a big throne-like chair looking at various screens showing the transcripts of the three books of primus along with notes in different color that he added to the text. The cyclops is perfectly still pondering the mysteries of life and death...mostly death of the infidels. Catechism looks around the laboratory, In all her years of medical malpractise and being horrifically experimented upon, she has never been in this place, and it sends shivers down her support struts. However, she straightens herself out, shoving down the nervous feelings, and she bows formally to Shockwave. Catechism stands up, to attention, and she explains, "Sir, Air Commander Ramjet has tasked me with Cybertron. As you well know, I have looked into possible security leaks," the tunnels, "and I have been out scouting with Reflector. Based on what I have learned, I have drafted a plan to strike at Iahex itself, while it is still damaged by the shots from Unicron's head." Shockwave slowly turns around in his chair to face Catechism and gives her a small nod "A bold and interesting plan. I am willing to listen to the specifics. I have my own vision about tunnel security however. We will discuss it afterwards. Please..." he motions her to begin. Oddly there are no chairs safe for Shockwave's...guess he does not get many visitors for chatting. Catechism's optics flicker uncertainly when he mentions tunnel security. That bodes ominously. She stands. She's used to standing watches, and most chairs are hard for her to sit in, anyway. She can suffer standing, easily. She explains, "The main entrance to Iahex is via the Tunnel of Retoris. This is a suboptimal point of sole attack for a number of reasons. First, they have a sensor there, which means they will see us coming. Second, it is a tunnel. Many of our troops fight poorly in enclosed space. Finally, it would be easy for the Autobots to collapse the tunnel on us, to trap us and pick us off at their leisure. Thus, I propose a different approach, sir." Shockwave nods "I concur with your analysis of the tunnel of Retoris and bring you an...alternate view. We deploy a scout near the tunnel, someone like Ravage. We leave the tunnel as the obvious way out in case of attack. Once the Autobots have engaged themselves in the tunnel to evacuate...A quick response team either seals the tunnel or uses saturation fire inside the tunnel where the Autobots will have nowhere to go." He waves his own comment off "A little thought that passed. Go on." Catechism slowly grins, a terrible, horrific expression. She is one of the Butchers of Killarn, and in her years, she has learned something of subtlety, even if she remains a blunt instrument in her basest state. She steeples her fingers and replies, "I was actually thinking something along those lines, sir, but a bit more intricate. I considered taking Agorahex, and then tunnelling in from there, but the area is bugged with sensors and radioactive. No. It would not do." She waves a hand dismissively. "I realised that the answer was above us, sir." Shockwave says, "I suppose the aerial defense have been destroyed by Unicron's head attack which leaves Iahex vulnerable to an air assault." Catechism rubs her chin, stifling a laugh. It would not do to show levity in front of Shockwave. However, she is both impressed and humbled to be before his razor-sharp intellect. Catechism explains, "Something like that, sir. Air Commander Trypticon is anxious to make use of Trypticon. Trypticon is space-capable, but he is rarely deployed in such a manner. Thus, I propose that we have Squad One, aka the Bomb Squad, attack at the Tunnel of Retoris. Enough people to make it seem a real attack, but mostly specialists. I would particularly like Geist or Ravage along. Squad One draws out the Autobots and attempts to slip in an infiltrator to disable whatever spaceport defenses that the Autobots might have. Then Squad Two comes crashing down inside of Trypticon, disembarks him, and havoc is wrought upon Iahex from within. Squad One blows the tunnel. The Autobots will be stuck either inside Iahex or outside, where they can be of no help to their comrades, and any Decepticons who are stuck on the other side of the tunnel can catch a ride out in Trypticon, who can shoot the spaceport, as he leaves. The Autobots will be left with a ruined 'front door' and space port. Their only way in and out of Iahex, if it not completely demolished, will be their space bridge." Shockwave listens to the rest of the plan. "A sound plan. We will require lots of energon in order to re-power Trypticon up to fighting level. I suppose a series of raids will be required on earth." He turns towards a screen which contains several Decepticon names in red next to a page from the book of Primus. The image changes to a small blue-grey planet which looks desert-like. "The solar system, one of Jupiter's moon called Titan. Has entire 'seas' of methane in its liquid state. The Autobots space capabilities are not on par with ours. We have the sweeps, Cyclonus, Sixshot, Astrotrain myself and various others." Catechism nods and sweeps out her hands, replying, "Thank you, sir. I have already put in request for more raids to obtain the required fuel, and if I do not see action from my brethren on Earth, I will see to at least one raid myself." Cybertron is a pretty bad place to look for energy, which is why she has to rely to her fellows to fuel her machinations." She drums her finger on her lower arm, thinking. "However, with the Olympics coming up, if we are discreet enough, we may be able to peacefully siphon the methane without the Autobots noticing. Shall I consult with Space Commander Redshift, sir?" She squints at the list of names. Shockwave nods "Make it so. Involve Astrotrain as well for transport and either sweeps or Sixshot for security detail. Keep the team small three to four mechs per shift. One or two transport one operator and one pulling security duty." He stands up "If things are not going to my liking on Earth I will head there myself to shake things up. I admit I have not been involved in military matters lately but my research and it's implications are more pressing. We have plenty of warriors but few scientists of high caliber." Good lord what modesty! Catechism removes her datapad from her cockpit and jots down notes on Shockwave's instructions. She murmurs, "Of course, sir." Shockwave is allowed to be arrogant. He's earned it. More loudly, she adds, "Avalanche wanted to see our outposts checked out and secured. There is a Ruined Outpost of ours that has been lost to neutral territory. Perhaps it can be retaken and rebuilt, once Iahex is in ruins." Of course, that reminds her of the Warrens, and she inquires, "You had comments about tunnel security, sir?" ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: Shockwave (Conn) Date: Wed Aug 06 18:08:08 2008 Folder: 0 Message: 141 Status: Unread Subject: COMBINERS ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- To : Catechism From : Shockwave Date : Fri Oct 10 14:25:34 2031 Subject : combiners "No Cybertronian who combines into a greater form with others of his ilk shall be seen as proper or seemly in the light of Primus, for there is only one being who is many, and that is Primus. Decepticons: - Darkwing - Dreadwind - Scrapper - Hook - Scavenger - Bonecrusher - Mixmaster - Long Haul - Motormaster - Drag Strip - Breakdown - Dead End - Wildrider - Onslaught - Brawl - Swindle - Vortex - Blast Off - Razorclaw - Rampage - Divebomb - Tantrum - Headstrong - Hun-Grrr - Cutthroat - Sinnertwin - Blot - Rippersnapper Those who purport to be one being that is in actuality five or six beings shall be seen as pretenders to the glory that is Primus ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Shockwave says, "Have the Autobots paid any attention to our ruined outpost?" Catechism scratches the side of her cone, and she reports, "I am not entirely certain, sir. Our sensor logs are incomplete. Cybertron seems to be mostly forgotten, except for skirmishes, now and then. However, the Outpost would help join our territories together." Shockwave ponders the outpost thing. "If we can rebuild it, if not reinstall a sensor package but keep it hidden in the ruins." He calls up the tunnel map "I have two plans that I am considering for the tunnels, first one is to trap all of them in a more or less obvious way and leave only a single one free of any traps. The premise of this theory is that the Autobots will take the easy way and follow the untrapped tunnel to wherever we want them to go. We can lead them like turbo-rats in a maze. Plan B would involve sealing them entirely but not at the Darkmount entrance, I need it sealed further down. I will give you the exact coordinates once I have finished my surveys. I have...ongoing projects down there that I need easy access to." Catechism squints as things slowly start to make more sense to her. So *that* is why Commander Shockwave himself came along on her tunnel trip. She wonders just how far she can push this. Probably not too far. Shockwave has been more than reasonable to her. She should not try her luck. All the same, she has her own interests in the Istoral Trench and its tunnels. Catechism replies, "I am certain that you will see through to the correct option, sir. Thank you for listening to my plans. I wish you well with your projects." Shockwave says, "And good luck to you with your plan. Keep me in the loop about the developments." Catechism bows and concludes, "Of course, sir. If you ever need anything of me, do not hesitate to ask." She turns to the ... ulp... locked door. Shockwave punches a few keys on the computer, the magnetic lock powers down and the metal bolt slides out with a loud *CLANK* Door unlocked Outside> Shockwave's laboratory /LISTEN - Set. Shockwave punches a few keys on the computer and activates the external camera. Camera activated. You leave Shockwave's laboratory.